


you made yourself a home inside my mind

by emilia_kaisa



Series: we love like fools [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Relationship Problems, we love like fools sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: < update: they're still awfully in love.< Actually, I caught them making out in an elevator, we can bet on how long they can keep it a secret.> You have photos?> I think after Korea.< Haha< I think before the olympics.< Loser buys a bottle of whiskey.> Deal('we love like fools' sequel in which Javi and Yuzuru's relationship has its ups and downs, Michal is trying his best and Sergei is a full-time sunshine.)





	you made yourself a home inside my mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, someone help me escape this crazy writing train???  
> I had so much fun writing 'we love like fools' that I just can't let this story go sorry, haha.  
> Only Michal's pov this time, poor Sergei didn't get as much chance as he deserved this season (I'm still super bitter about it btw).  
> Title from 'Don't mind me' by Walking on cars.  
> As always, this is fiction and English is not my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Worlds 2017**

 

Michal slumped on one of the free seats and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to go back to the hotel, take a shower and then a long nap. He was totally exhausted.

'Hey, it's free?'

Michal opened his eyes and saw Javi, who was smiling at him slightly.

'Sure.' he smiled back.

They hadn't talked in forever. They had seen each other at Euros in Ostrava, but they barely had time to exchange a few words. They both had been extremely busy with the press on that event, Javi being the king of Europe and Michal still being the best Czech skater.

'Didn't expect you to take the early bus.' Michal said before he could think about it 'Shit, sorry.'

'It's okay.' Javi smiled and waved his hand, but there was a shadow in the corner of his mouth 'It happens.'

'Yeah.' oh, how well Michal did know that 'Still, you got over 190 for your free, right? It's unreachable for me.' he sighed 'Remember good old times when quad sal was a killer weapon? Now kids are going crazy with all these quads.'

'I feel old, looking at them.' Javi nodded and sighed 'Man, I'm so glad this season's over. Now I just wanna make it to the olympics.'

'And then?' Michal risked asking and Javi shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know.' he answered and Michal understood that perfectly.

'Hey, wanna go for a beer? My treat.'

 

'Seriously tho, I think your Elvis was so cool?' Michal said when they were sitting over their second round of drinks 'You should totally consider getting into acting when you retire.'

Javi laughed at that, shaking his head.

'Thanks, I'll think about it.'

Javi's phone dinged and Michal saw how his smile broaden as he was typing a message.

'Sorry, it's Yuzu.' he explained and Michal grinned.

'I see the romance is going strong.'

'Yeah.' Javi chuckled sheepishly 'We've better and worse days, but we manage to keep things separated.'

'Your coach knows?'

'We haven't told him and honestly, I've no idea.' Javi said with a shrug 'And really, I don't know when we should make it public. For sure not while we're both competing, people would go crazy.' he shook his head and sent Michal an apologetic smile 'Sorry, now I'm rambling.'

'Hey, it's okay. I'm good at listening.'

'Well, you're good at this stuff, since it's all your and Sergei's doing.' Javi laughed and Michal chuckled at that 'I wish he was here, I haven't seen him in ages.'

'Yeah, he's really invested in your love life. He was literally making me do all the job while harassing me with texts.'

They both laughed at that, loud and happy, and then Michal spotted a familiar silhouette over Javi's shoulder.

'Looks like Romeo is here.' he said, smiling fondly 'Hi, Yuzuru.'

'Hello.' the Japanese flashed him a smile before looking at Javi 'Hey.' he said softly and Javi's face lit up.

'Congrats on your win, by the way, you were awesome.' Michal said and Yuzuru bowed his head a little.

'Thank you. But he should be with me.' he said with expression so soft Michal felt he shouldn't see that. Javi touched Yuzuru's sleeve, the gesture so small but yet so telling.

'It's okay.' Javi said quietly before turning to Michal with a bashful smile 'Sorry.'

'Nah, I'm happy to see it.' Michal grinned and Yuzuru blushed visibly 'As long as you're not grossly affectionate in front of me.' he added jokingly and Javi burst into laughing.

 

< update: they're still awfully in love.

< Actually, I caught them making out in an elevator, we can bet on how long they can keep it a secret.

> You have photos?

> I think after Korea.

< Haha

< I think before.

< Loser buys a bottle of whiskey.

> Deal.

 

 

**NHK 2017**

 

'Hey! Michal!'

The Czech raised his head to see Sergei waving at him enthusiastically from across the room. Michal grinned, grabbed his tray and joined the Russian at his table.

'Hi! Congrats on your short, you killed it.' he said honestly and Sergei's face lit up with a smile.

'Thanks! Old man still can do it.' he laughed shortly 'But would be different if Yuzuru here.'

'Yeah, poor guy.' Michal winced with compassion.

'Javi very worried, write me and say that Yuzuru bad at texting.' Sergei shook his head and then smiled again and took his phone out of his pocket 'He send me photos sometimes, look how cute couple.'

'Gross.' Michal made a face, but then smiled fondly 'What about you? You have any special lady?'

'Is a mystery.' Sergei said and Michal chuckled.

'You sure you don't need any intervention?' he raised his eyebrows and Sergei laughed loudly at that.

'Thank you, I'm good with ladies.' he said with a comical smile and Michal rolled his eyes.

'No doubt.' he glared at his phone and winced 'Uh, I think I gotta go and try to get some rest, I need to save some strenth for tomorrow.' he smiled at Sergei 'Let's show these youngsters what old men can do.'

 

The next day Michal was shaking his head while clapping wildly, watching Sergei making a bit of history on his own.

 

 

**December 2017, Lakewood**

 

Michal was sitting on his sofa, waiting for Danielle and browsing through netflix and looking for something decent to watch. He was really looking forward to have a quiet evening with his wife, something they hadn't had in a long time. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out how many Sharknado movies had been made already, when suddenly his phone rung.

> How do you know if you should apologize when you don't know what you've done wrong?

Michal blinked, but before he could do anything the second message appeared.

> Can I call you?

He dialed Javi's number immediately.

'Hey man, what's going on?'

'Sorry to bother you at this hour.' Javi sighed 'But I'm having a mini crisis and I don't really know who else can I talk to.'

'It's okay.' Michal shifted to seat in more comfortable position 'What's going on?'

'It's about Yuzu.' Javi said, just like Michal had suspected 'He's not talking to me.'

'He's injured, right?' Michal asked carefully, remembering Japan.

Danielle entered the room, two big mugs in her hands. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Michal smiled at her, moving a bit so she could sit next to him.

'Yeah, and he thinks that not talking to me will help him in recovery, apparently.' Javi said bitterly 'Like, we've never talked that much about stuff like that, but we got together and things changed and now I-I just want to know what's going on. If he's okay.' he finished quietly and Michal flinched. He could only imagine how hard it was, for both of them.

'I'd be going out of my mind too.' Michal said and Danielle's face turned into a worried frown, so he squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile 'I can't even imagine how you manage to keep things separated. Maybe he's trying to do just that, in his own way. You're still competitors.' on the other side of the line Javi was silent 'Maybe just... let him know you're there for him. And talk with him as soon as you meet.' Michal sighed quietly 'I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you, Javi. It's never easy, but I'm sure you'll work it out.'

Michal wasn't happy with himself, but he really couldn't tell Javi what to do. Luckily, the Spaniard understood that.

'I told you once.' Javi said 'You're so old, experienced and awesome.' he chuckled quietly 'Thank you. Really.'

'Good luck.' Michal said with sympathy 'And don't hesitate to call me, okay?'

'Okay. Thank you, once again.'

'Is everything okay?' Danielle asked when he put his phone down 'You look concerned.'

He took in her familiar features, eyes looking at him with a hint of worry, and his heart melted a littl bit.

'I'm so lucky you're my best friend.' he said and her face lit up with a smile.

'I love you too.'

 

< Hey, will you be at euros?

> They not chose me, but I will be in the arena.

< Eh, I'm sorry, man.

< Do you think we could meet? Gotta catch up, would be good to take Javi with us, he has some relationship drama.

> He text me about it too. I will write him about meeting.

> Good luck!

 

 

**Europeans 2018**

 

Michal was making his way through the mixed zone, answering to a few questions, when he saw a silhouette in a familiar Christmas sweater.

'Hey!' Sergei smiled broadly as he hugged Michal 'Saw you skate, you did good.'

'Thanks.' Michal chuckled 'Wish you were on the ice with us, you were awesome at the grand prix final.'

'Thank you!' Sergei said, bright like the sun, and Michal once again was in awe of his endless enthusiasm.

The Russian looked over Michal's shoulder and started waving like a madman.

'Javi! Hey!'

'Hi guys!' Javi exclaimed, hugging them both 'It's so good to see you both. I still have some press to do, but I should be free soon.'

'Great.' Sergei grinned 'I pick both of you from hotel at 8, okay? I've plan.'

'Okay.' Michal nodded 'You know how I love your plans.'

 

'You've got to be kidding me!' Javi exclaimed when they stopped in front of a scetchy looking building 'That place still exists?'

'It will be forever.' Sergei chuckled and they stepped inside.

'Well this is very Slavic.' Michal noticed with a grin and Javi flinched.

'Brr, I remember that one time I had way too much vodka here and Sergei basically had to carry me all the way back.'

Michal snorted and Sergei let out a loud laugh.

'No worry, not today. Now you sit, I buy drinks.'

'So you've been here before.' Michal said lightly when they sat at a table.

'Sergei dragged me here two days after we met.' Javi answered, smiling fondly at the memory 'We barely spoke English, but we managed to connect, somehow.'

'I guess that vodka helped.'

'Yeah, it did.'

A moment later Sergei was back with their drinks.

'Okay!' he exlaimed happily, raising his glass 'Cheers! For the meeting.'

They all took a sip and then Sergei turned to Javi.

'Now you. Talk.'

Javi looked down, clearly flustered.

'I don't want to bore you, guys.' he mumbled and Sergei rolled his eyes while Michal shook his head.

'Javi, we were watching your pining for over a year. Well, Sergei a bit longer.' Michal said and the Russian smiled brightly at that 'We just wanna help you.'

'I'm old and he's married' Sergei deadpanned and Michal almost spilled his beer.

Javi just looked at them for a moment, as if he was weighing his options.

'You guys know how grateful I am.' he said 'But this is so fucking hard.' he shook his head 'I don't know what is harder, being just training partners and suffering or being together.'

'What is wrong?' Sergei asked carefully and Javi sighed.

'We've been together for almost two years, but sometimes I still don't get him. Like now- I haven't seen him in forever, I'm worried sick about him and he barely speaks to me.' he grimaced, a flash of sadness on his face 'This season is rough and we had some really tough moments. I asked Brian for less ice time together and I think it did good to us, but I feel like we still have a communication problem sometimes. And I don't mean our English skills.' Javi groaned ad hid his face in his hands 'Sorry guys, now I'm rambling.'

'Hey, it's okay.' Michal said quickly 'You know when you could see him?'

'No. I wanted to visit him one weekend but he said no.'

'He want you to focus on training.' Sergei said 'And he want to focus too.'

'I know.' Javi sighed 'And I should be used to that after all these years, but I thought- you know, this is funny, I thought that keeping it a secret would be the hardest thing, but it's actually not that terrible. But sometimes I think that we did everything in a weird way, you know? Like, we weren't even close friends, and then bam, I fell in love.' he smiled, a soft smile of a person thinking about their loved one 'And I'm rambling again.'

'And once again, it's okay.' Michal said 'Relationships are super hard, but they're so worth it. Trust me, I know.'

'Your marriage going okay?'

'We're good.' Michal said and it was the truth 'But she lives in New York and sometimes it's hard, you know? I guess I gotta think about retirement too.'

'Wait, really?' Sergei asked with surprise in his voice 'You both want retire?'

'Well, I think not this season. Javi ?'

'I try not to think about it and just focus on the olympics. But I think one more season and I'm done.

'You can't retire before me.' Sergei said suddenly and Javi chuckled.

'You're invincible, I swear.'

'I want to go to olympics finally, maybe in Beijing.' Sergei said jokingly, but Michal was actually willing to believe him.

They dropped heavy topics after that, catching up and chatting about everything. It was a moment before they left when Sergei put his hand on Javi's shoulder, smiling as if he knew some kind of a secret.

'It will be okay.'

'I know.'

 

 

**Olympics 2018**

 

Michal smiled when his score was announced. Personal best at the olympics, at the age of 27? Good enough for him.

He stayed behind to watch the last group, cheering for all the guys and then applauding the three medallist. There was a short pang in his chest, a sting of jealousy, a shadow of regret, but he just shook his head and put on his widest smile.

 

Michal was making his way through the village, heading to the Czech house. He was staying in Korea till the closing ceremony, so he had a few days to do some sightseeing and watch other competitions. Suddenly, he saw a familiar silhouette in front of him and he grinned widely.

'Ondřej! Hey!' he waved at his best friend 'Heading back from the gala practice?'

'Yeah.' Ondřej nodded, but Michal could see that something was off about him.

'You okay?'

'I saw Javi and Yuzu making out in the locker room.' he blurted out and Michal felt laughter bubbling somewhere deep in his chest.

'I freaking knew that they would get caught someday!'

'What?' Ondřej looked at him wide eyes and Michal patted his back.

'Now you'll hear a story about how I became the greatest matchmaker of all times.'

 

< fyi, Ondřej saw you making out so I told him everything.

< He won't tell anyone, no worries.

> Ah shit, thanks man.

< I guess things are okay between you now?

> We're working on it.

< Obviously.

 

< I won the bet Sergei, my friend saw them kissing.

< I want my whiskey.

> Oooh

> Ok but you wait for next season, I think I don't go to worlds

> Again

< Shit, I guess we can't retire yet.

> We really can't

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
